


Another Night

by MinionwithaShotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk!Gabriel, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Short Ficlet, slight hint of Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinionwithaShotgun/pseuds/MinionwithaShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is enjoying the peace and quiet of the Bunker, which goes to hell when a drunk Gabriel arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything.  
> I saw this post and got my idea from that.  
> http://minion-with-a-shotgun.tumblr.com/tagged/All-I-see-is-an-AU-with-a-drunk-Gabriel-drunk-talking-and-touching-Dean-and-Dean-is-like-KILL-ME-and-Sam-is-like-OH-GABE-NOT-AGAIN%21
> 
> :)  
> I know SKINS isn't done. I am actually re-writing it and am almost done. I'm posting it in the next day or two so look out! :)

“Ohh Deaaaaan-oooo~”

Slamming his glass to the wooden coffee table Dean presses his fingers to his forehead. “Please, not again..” he sighs.

From the hallway he can hear muttering followed by a crash and hysterical laughter before the door was pushed open, to which a very drunk Gabriel falls through.

Sam looks grave as his frame appears in the doorway looking between Gabriel and Dean. “Sorry, I tried to get him back sooner but he’s pretty strong for a short guy.”

“Shu-t your mouth, pretty moose boy.” Slurred Gabe as he steadies himself on the arm of Dean’s chair, lifting his head up to look at him. His eyes were glazed looking and he smiled widely before springing up and clasping Dean’s shoulder tight. 

“Deannnnn-ooo~ How’s my baby Bro doin’? Where’s my Cassie?” He slurred in a giggle sitting on the edge of the chair now. Dean stayed still counting to ten. He won’t hit him. Not tonight.

“I think you should go with Sammy now, Gabe. Long day and you reek of booze.”

“Not the only thing I reek of, eh Sammy~” He chuckles leaning over to look at Sam. He loses his balance and falls on his ass. Sam sighed loudly kneeling down and pulling him up by the chest dragging him backwards, but Gabe wasn't going out without a fight.

“Don’t be such a party pooper! Dean and I are talkin’.”

“Shut up you drunk idiot and get to bed already.”

Dean stood and glared at Gabriel. “Your brother is asleep already! And your dumb ass is gonna wake him and you know what he’s like when that happens! So take Sam go to bed and for fuck’s sake, keep it down! Or so help me I’ll send Cas down here!” He whispered harshly.

Gabriel’s smile turned mischievous but gave up on struggling. “You heard the man, start lifting Moose.”

Sam threw a Bitchface Dean’s way and started lifting Gabriel who clung to him like a child. “I hate you.” He hissed.

Dean laughed and walked stiffly out of the room before he asked more questions. “Good luck managing lover boy, Sammy. He’ll eat you alive, weakling.” He calls over his shoulder.

Sam made a pained noise but minutes later the bottom floor was quiet.

Dean undressed and slipped into bed beside Cas, careful not to wake him. The minutes ticked by and thinking it was safe to say Gabriel had passed out he edged closer to the back of Cas’s body placing an arm around his waist.  
Cas grunted and pushed back getting closer to Dean. “Gabe again..?” he whispered.

“Yeah, but he’s passed out I think. No need to go all Terminator on his ass tonight..” he replies placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Good.."

Cas hums and is asleep again within a minute. Dean closes his eyes and settles. He’ll give it two hours tops until the inevitable and falls asleep to the sound of Cas’s breathing.


End file.
